leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Emptylord/Custom Champion - Senna the Lantern's Light
| name = Senna | title = the Lantern's Light | author = Emptylord | image = Emptylord_SennaSquare.png | credit = http://www.paranorman.com/ Concept art from ParaNorman, by LAIKA studios | role = EmptylordEnchanter, EmptylordSpecialist | damage = 2 | toughness = 2 | mobility = 2 | control = 0 | utility = 3 | difficulty = 3 | style = 100 | resource = Fury | range = 500 | rangetype = Ranged | ms = 350 | hp_base = 540 | hp_lvl = 70 | hp5_base = 0 | hp5_lvl = 0 | dam_base = 52 | dam_lvl = 3 | as_base = 0.625 | as_lvl = 2 | arm_base = 20 | arm_lvl = 4 | mr_base = 30 | mr_lvl = 0.5 }} * "Boop?" (Giggles) }} Each of Senna's basic abilities are available at level 1 and cannot be improved. Instead, she may spend skill points on the following: * +10% Ability Range, up to +50% * +80% Ability Damage, up to +400% * +80% Ability Healing, up to 400% Activating any of Senna's abilities will trigger a (0.2 Cooldown Reduction)}} global cooldown. Senna's abilities generate , up to 100. At maximum , Senna starts to glow white, exploding after 4 seconds and consuming her . |icon2 = Equinox.png |description2 = If Senna is currently tethered to an ally, the explosion will deal magic damage to surrounding enemies and them for seconds; and if she is currently tethered to enemy, she will restore health to surrounding allies; or both. |leveling2 = % AP)}}}} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |effect radius= |targeting = Passive |affects = Allied / Enemy Champions |damagetype = Magic |spellshield = |spelleffects = Special |parry = |notes = * Applies spell effects as a and an ability. * Senna has no base health regeneration, but heals herself using his Enemy and Allied Bond abilities. ** In the best-case-scenario, Senna restores per second. * Bright Spark's detonation radius is telegraphed to all players. * If Senna has no active tethers upon detonation, her Instability is still consumed. * The unique way that Senna's ability ranks interact with her kit could be supported with a graphically distinct UI. For example, instead of four + icons, her options could be . }} Senna releases an energy burst forward that forms a tether with the first champion hit. Senna can only be tethered to one allied and one enemy champion at a time. |description2 = Versus , the tether and deals magic damage each second, while Senna generates 3 and restores 3)}} health|health}} . |leveling2 = AP)}}}} |description3 = Versus , the tether heals them each second, while Senna generates 1 and restores 1)}} health|health}}. |leveling3 = % AP)}}}} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |tether radius= |target range = |targeting = Direction |affects = Enemies |damagetype = Magic |spellshield = true |spelleffects = Special |parry = |notes = * Spell shields will only block the application of the tether. * Applies spell effects as a and an ability. * The self-healing benefits from effects. * The previous bond is not replaced if the ability misses or is blocked by a spell shield. * The first instance of damage, healing and Instability generation occurs on hit. * The tether only checks if the target is still in range before dealing damage/healing, allowing Senna to briefly fall out of range (e.g. during his attack wind-up). }} Senna sends a surge of energy down each of her tethers, dealing magic damage to her , restoring her , as well as generating 4 for each. |description2 = The target is not affected if the tether is broken before the surge reaches them. |description3 = Searing Light can be primed during the global cooldown to auto-activate. |leveling = % AP)}}}} % AP)}}}} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |target range = |targeting = Auto-Targeted |affects = Bonded Units |damagetype = Magic |spellshield = True |spelleffects = Special |parry = |notes = * Applies spell effects as a and an ability. }} Senna to the current location of the target champion before the same distance in the target direction, generating 10 . Jaunt uses vector targeting. |description2 = If the target was an enemy and they are hit by the initial dash, Senna will apply ; if the target was an ally, she will apply as long as they are within the tether radius. Jaunt will not break her active tethers unless new ones are successfully created. |cooldown = 16 |cost = |costtype = |target range = |collision radius=150 |targeting = Champions |affects = Allies / Enemies |damagetype = Magic |spellshield = True |spelleffects = Special |grounded = true |knockdown = true |parry = |notes = * The global cooldown does not prevent the second cast, obviously. * While using Quick Casting, click-and-hold to continually update the bounce direction toward the cursor. Quick Casting by default may be the best action. * The collision radius only applies to enemies, allowing an enemy with sufficient speed, blink or dash to escape the application of Enemy Bond. This is comparable to . Allied Bond will succeed regardless of the target's mobility, unless they move out of the tether radius. ** As the old Bond is only replaced if Senna successfully hits a new one, Senna can still use Jaunt on targets she know will dodge just to keep either them or another target within her tether radius. }} Senna gains cooldown reduction. |leveling = %}} |description2 = Senna for (0.2 Cooldown Reduction)}} seconds and then the position of her and . The channel will fail if either tether is broken or she is interrupted, refunding half the cooldown. |cooldown = (including passive)}} |cost = |costtype = |target range = |targeting = Auto-Targeted |affects = Bonded Units |damagetype = |spellshield = True |spelleffects = |parry = |notes = * Successfully channeling Cross Over will trigger the global cooldown. Senna also cannot act while channeling. }} ;Development Senna's kit features many nuances that change the flow of her gameplay when compared to other champions, and is perhaps most similar to or pre-rework . Due to her global cooldown, Senna can only perform one action at any given time and must deliberate on which of her choices will have the highest pay-off. If she's bot lane and the enemy has just knocked her away from her carry, and both carries are low, does she prioritize re-binding to her ally or triggering Searing Light to kill her enemy? Due to both her damage output and utility being tied up in tethered abilities, Senna is encouraged to position herself between her allies and her enemies, and has to constantly be aware of where both are going if she wishes to maintain output. Her kit does come with some burden of knowledge for her allies, as her passive's effects are dissonant to the pre-requisites - stunning enemies only when nearby to an ally, and healing allies only when nearby to an enemy. If Senna starts to glow - follow her in or her grand finale is going to be closer to a soap bubble popping than reactor going into meltdown! The kit was inspired by Quark from Atlas Reactor. While Quark is motivated by curiosity and doesn't understand why death is bad, I was so inspired by Agatha from ParaNorman that I decided to re-theme the kit for her. Agatha is a vengeful spirit torn between two contrasting personalities: one angry over being abandoned/betrayed, and one that is scared of being alone. I felt this combination of personalities suited the League of Legend's character, Senna, perfectly, and so chose that name. Raptor concept art (cropped).png|This champion was originally conceived as a Fae, and I used some concept art for as a placeholder. Emptylord Aggie 1.gif|I was inspired by the following gif-set of Agatha from ParaNorman to change the character's theme Emptylord Aggie 2.gif|Agatha (animated gif) Emptylord Aggie 3.gif|Agatha (animated gif) Emptylord Senna.jpg|While re-branding Gluon's abilities and quotes, I was reminded of some artwork by James Flynn of Senna, wife (in particular the glowing form). Emptylord Senna2.jpg|Once I'd imagined this champion as being a lost soul, which suited Agatha's personality, the idea of this champion being Senna stuck. Artwork by James Flynn. ;Change list * May 19th, 2019 ** Attack range increased to 500 from 300. ** Attack range can no longer be improved with ranks. ** Reformatted the bonus damage, healing and range to no longer be visually tied to her Q, W and E. ** Q and W damage and healing values changed. ** W can now be primed to auto-activate. * June 24th, 2018 ** Senna promoted to primary version. * June 21st, 2018 ** Added "Senna" variant, inspired by Agatha from ParaNorman. * June 18th, 2018 ** Second version added. ** Allied Bond and Enemy Bond merged. ** New ultimate: Position Reverser. ** Each ability now features a passive that improves with rank. * June 16th, 2018 ** Reworded, courtesy of User:PrimusMobileVzla. * June 14th, 2018 ** Posted. ** Allied Bond and Enemy Bond were placeholder names, but I could not think of anything. Category:Custom champions